


[Podfic] you know what really steams my soymilk?

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a job, and Stiles finds Derek delightful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you know what really steams my soymilk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you know what really steams my soymilk?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064943) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Cover Art provided by the illustrious Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20you%20know%20what%20really%20ste.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:25
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20you%20know%20what%20really%20steams%20my%20soymilk.m4b) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:25

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
